Dynamics: The Secret Friend
by YellowHufflepuffCat
Summary: En donde, Pacifica hace un gran alboroto por un regalo y descubre que definitivamente ser una acosadora no era tan malo. [One-shot] [Dipcifica]


_**Summary:**_ _«En donde, Pacifica hace un gran alboroto por un regalo y descubre que definitivamente ser una acosadora no era tan malo»._

* * *

 **Dynamics: "The Secret Friend"**

.

.

Pacifica suspiró, mientras seguía con la tarea de observar a su compañero de salón, Dipper Pines, desde el balcón del piso superior. Este se encontraba en el gimnasio, hablando animadamente con su pequeño grupo de amigos.

Si le preguntaran a Pacifica en qué momento se enamoró de Dipper, ella probablemente apartaría la mirada y comenzaría a balbucear algo parecido a que había sido durante la fiesta anual que daba su familia, en la cual el finalmente le ofreció su apoyo, pero la verdad, es que ni ella misma sabía con certeza en que momento había terminado completamente enamorada del chico de cabellera castaña.

Y después de observarlo por unos segundos, se preguntó si es que Dipper era demasiado distraído para no caer en cuenta que ella lo observaba o tal vez sí se daba cuenta pero prefería ignorarla, en definitiva prefería quedarse con la primera opción.

A su lado, su mejor amiga miraba embelesada a un chico de un grado superior jugar fútbol.

—Melissa —llamó a su castaña amiga, intentando que dejara de observar al chico, logrando su cometido.

—¿Qué, Paz?

—¡Si sigues observando a Erick así, él se dará cuenta que te gusta!

Melissa automáticamente enrojeció, pensar que el chico podría darse cuenta de la obvia atracción que ella sentía por él, la hacía volverse un tomate andante.

—Ni lo pienses, Paz... ¡Si él llega a enterarse de mis sentimientos, definitivamente moriría de vergüenza!

—¿Por qué no simplemente te acercas a él y le hablas?

—¡Ni loca! —chilló—. ¡No lo entiendes, Paz! ¡Ya llegara el día en que dejes de ser tan asexual y te guste un chico!

La chica rubia solo rio, si su amiga solo supiera...

Más tarde en ese día, el profesor de literatura se ausentó, dándoles la oportunidad a los alumnos de poder ver una película en la comodidad del aula.

Dipper arrastro su silla sentándose junto a dos de sus amigos, un puesto más delante de la chica rubia, dándole la perfecta vista de su castaño y rizado cabello.

Esa tarde, Pacifica poco supo de que iba la película.

* * *

«Al menos pude ver tu cabello » escribió Pacifica en su diario al llegar a casa, abajo de este escrito, se podía observar la fecha del día. Ella anotaba todo tipo de situaciones que involucraban al chico. Aunque guardaba muy bien ese diario para su propia seguridad bajo el colchón de su cama.

Tres años habían pasado del accidente que involucró a Bill y todo el pueblo de Gravity Falls. Y hacía ya un año Pacifica se había mudado junto a sus padres a la bella ciudad de Piedmont, California. Ya que, se había presentado una grandísima oportunidad de trabajo a su padre.

Ella tanto física como psicológicamente había cambiado, eliminó por completo cada rastro de su flequillo y dejo casi por completo el maquillaje. Además, mejoró mucho en el tema de conseguir amigos, y claro, de cómo tratar a la gente.

Aunque su acercamiento en todo ese tiempo con el chico de cabello castaño y su gemela había sido casi nulo, excepto por la vez que Mabel con su típica sonrisa se encargó de darle un recorrido por la escuela. Mabel tenía otro grupo de amigas, agregando que iba a un salón distinto que su hermano.

En ese tiempo descubrió una nueva faceta de su persona, una timidez que simplemente le impedía acercarse al chico.

* * *

Era día martes cuando la maestra de arte les propuso la idea de la tan conocida dinámica "El amigo secreto". Ese regalo sería entregado el día catorce de febrero. La maestra entregó en total treinta y uno de esos papeles de un color celeste e hizo que cada alumno escribiera su nombre en él. Luego, cada uno tomó un papel luego de ser sorteados, prometiendo a la maestra no decirle a nadie quien le había tocado, aunque muchos sabían que eso era una total mentira.

Pacifica fue en busca de su papel, llego a su pupitre y ahogo un grito ante la ironía que la vida le daba, en su trozo de papel se encontraba nada menos que el nombre de Mason Pines.

Y comenzó a pensar... ¡¿qué rayos le daría?!

Había observado al chico por un tiempo, pero no era una total acosadora que sabía todo su horario como sus amigas. Esto en definitiva no sería fácil.

—¿Quién te tocó, Pacifica? —Keira, una de sus amigas. Sentada tras ella, realizó la inocente pregunta que hizo que Pacifica sudara frio—. ¡A mí me toco Colín! —ella le sonrió, haciendo que todas las miradas de su grupo de amigas decayeran sobre la chica rubia.

—N-no me gustaría decirlo... preferiría que sea un secreto —Pacifica respondió intentando que con su tono de voz sus amigas desistieran de seguir preguntando.

—¡Ah, entiendo! —Keira le sonrió.

Y rápidamente el tema pasó al olvido.

Esa tarde lo primero que Pacifica hizo al llegar a casa fue investigar más sobre el chico castaño, revisó su Facebook, nuevamente maldiciendo al no encontrar foto del chico, esta era remplazada por algún personaje de un vídeo juego que ella desconocía. Revisó su información pública, no encontró nada, su perfil realmente parecía no ser utilizado nunca.

De pronto una idea hizo clic en su cabeza y la emoción floreció.

¡El chico amaba dibujar!

¡Lo había escuchado hablar con su mejor amigo sobre tener una cuenta en Tumblr dónde subía dibujos! ¡Hay debería haber más información sobre él!

¡¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?!

Pero... ¿cómo sería su nombre de usuario?

Ante esa idea, la decepción la inundó.

Se recostó sobre su cama, bufando enojada consigo misma por ser tan mala acosadora. ¡Rayos! Lo había pensado, _«acosadora»_ en definitiva ¡no quería convertirse en eso!

—¡Pacifica, la cena ya está lista!

Su madre interrumpió su típico drama de adolescente. En sí su relación con sus padres cambio drásticamente, aunque ella aun no tenía la suficiente confianza de pedirle un consejo amoroso a su madre, y al parecer a nadie.

* * *

Esa mañana en clase, Pacifica observó a Dipper de forma inquisitoria, pensando una manera de saber su nombre de usuario, porque de ninguna manera se lo iba a preguntar directamente, ¡nunca!

Y lo vio..., vio como del cuaderno de arte, que el chico siempre traía consigo, se asomaba un boceto y debajo de este se veía una pequeña firma. Su rostro adquirió una sonrisa atemorizarte y una idea comenzó a tejerse en su mente.

Cuando la clase terminó, Pacifica comenzó el plan: "Tomar el dibujo", porque sí, no era muy creativa si de nombres trataba.

Comenzando a seguir al chico a paso lento, excusándose con sus amigas de tener que buscar algo muy importante en la biblioteca. Al llegar allá se encontró con Dipper sentado frente a una ventana, este sostenía un libro entre sus manos.

Pacifica se acercó sigilosamente a una mesa cercana, intentando pasar desapercibida, y lo hubiera logrado, si no fuera porque algo, o mejor dicho alguien, se cruzó en su camino e hizo que cayera de forma estrepitosa. Llamando la atención del chico castaño, y de probablemente toda la biblioteca.

Dipper rápidamente se levantó de su asiento yendo en ayuda de la chica, que aun intentaba reponerse de la impresión de haber caído.

Extendió su mano preguntando: —¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió. Y con el rostro sonrojado y manos temblorosas aceptó la ayuda que el chico le daba, sintiendo la calidez de su mano.

—¡Realmente lo siento! —se disculpó la chica rubia.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—...

Pacifica nuevamente se sonrojó, negando con un movimiento de cabeza y pensando en la estupidez que había dicho, haciendo que la mueca de confusión de Dipper se hiciera aún más grande.

—Realmente eres rara... —suspiró.

Y la cara embobada de la chica, cambio a una de ligero enojo, en la cual se podía observar un ligero tic nervioso en su ojo derecho.

—¿Q-qué dijiste, Pines?

—Simplemente que eres rara... y linda, d-digo... ¡mucha gente piensa eso!

—¡¿Qué?!

Él simplemente oculto su rostro sonrojado, y procedió a tomar el libro que anteriormente leía. Pacifica leyó la portada, esta tenía escrita en letras doradas: "Las aventuras de Alción".

—Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, ¡hasta luego, Pacifica!

Y salió de la biblioteca, dejando a una pensativa chica, ¡todo lo sucedido definitivamente terminaría escrito en su diario! Además, tal vez ya no sería necesario tomar su dibujo... o quizás luego lo haría.

* * *

El tan ansiado día catorce de febrero llegó por fin, para la alegría de muchos y la desgracia de otros pocos. En toda la escuela se hacía notar el latente entusiasmo y nerviosismo por entregar sus regalos a sus parejas y muchos por confesarse, después de todo, era el tan conocido "Día de San Valentín".

Esa misma tarde, la clase de arte comenzó, al igual que la dinámica. Un alumno seria sacado al azar, este entregaría su regalo a la persona correspondiente y luego el ciclo seguiría repitiéndose.

El turno de Pacifica llegó, una agradable chica de su clase, de nombre Alice, le entregó un bello colgante con diseño de mariposa.

Dio un sonoro suspiro y anunció que la persona que le había tocado era Mason Pines o mejor conocido como Dipper. Este se abrió paso entre los pupitres, hasta plantarse frente a la chica, recibiendo una caja color blanca con un moño verde rodeándola.

Abrió la caja, encontrándose con un libro de tapa gruesa con el título "Nuevamente Alción".

¡Era la secuela directa del libro "Las aventuras de Alción"!

¡El libro que él deseaba hace mucho tiempo!

—¡Muchas gracias! ¡Esto es genial! Pero... ¿cómo supiste que quería este libro? —preguntó Dipper, ligeramente extasiado, con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, y sin siquiera intentar disimular su curiosidad.

Pacifica solo sonrió, y desde ese día pensó que tal vez y solo tal vez, ser una acosadora no fuera tan malo. Solo si de esa forma lograba ver más sonrisas de ese tipo en el chico.


End file.
